


AFFECTION

by mukify



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, IM MUKE TRASH, Kinda, Luke my sad boy doesn't know how to feel, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sad, Sleepy Luke, fluffy boys in love, michael is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukify/pseuds/mukify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes a deep breath, looks up at the ceiling for a short moment, because blinking away the blurriness in his eyes isn't doing any good.</p><p>"I want," He says lowly, looks Michael deep in the eye, "more time. I want more time with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	AFFECTION

It's two thirty seven in the morning and Luke is clinging tightly onto Michael's side underneath his covers. Michael doesn't say anything about why Luke's heart is beating so fast, or ask why he's woken up at this time--just to be with him.

"Michael," Luke whispers quietly, to make sure he's still awake.

"Yeah?" Michael hums, turns his head and looks down at Luke. He can't see well, it's dark and there's not enough moonlight shining from the window, but he knows Luke's looking back up at him. That intense gaze that he does, the one the other boys have been much too quiet about. Michael can feel it. The burn of Luke's eyes.

It's not an easy question to ask, and Luke thinks that if he ever chooses to say it again in his life he'll sound like the most pathetic person ever, but it's Michael; sweet, funny, soft Michael. He always understands. "I want to know... what this is. What we are." Luke says quietly. He gestures to their bodies, his head on Michael's chest, arm loosely wrapped around his hip.

Michael stifles his sigh. Usually he would say that it's too early in the morning to be having conversations like this, that it's just the sleep talk getting to Luke, but he knows Luke, and Luke's the type of guy to argue back saying, "it's only mid-NIGHT. It's night." Then, knowing Michael, he'd retort, "But it's like, two A.M. ante meridiem." And Luke would roll his eyes, like he always does with Michael, and the whole conversation would've been pointless.

"Luke, I..." Michael's voice fades out, but his tight hold around the boy stays put.

"Mike. Just tell me. It's not fair because I'm always running around after you with tonnes of questions because you're so clueless and I never know what you're thinking. I want to know what you want. What do you want from me?" Luke's sitting up now, looking down at Michael with a frown on his face, his blue eyes becoming blurry and he has to blink away the tears. Michael always makes him feel so overwhelmed. Okay, Luke's decided, he is pathetic. (Pathetic for Michael.)

"Hang on, what? I'm not clueless," Michael ignores Luke's last statement, sits up as well. He moves so his legs are crossed and that his knees are touching Luke's, which is easy, because Luke's legs are the size of two slender towers. "You know what I want, you're just too scared to make a move. You're always just so fucking scared, Luke, it's annoying." And Michael's lying, it's not annoying. He doesn't mind Luke being fairly too attached to him on certain days, and it makes him feel good when Luke nuzzles him. Makes him feel loved.

"I make all the moves! I do so much for you. You're the one who doesn't know anything." Luke cries back. Michael will never admit it, not to Luke's face, but in a way, he's right.

"Fine, I don't know anything! What do you want from me?" Michael spits back, and he doesn't know if his question is supposed to be rhetorical or not, but Luke takes a deep breath, looks up at the ceiling for a short moment, because blinking away the blurriness in his eyes hasn't been doing any good.

"I want," He says lowly, looks Michael deep in the eye, "more time. I want more time with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked this!! get ready for pt 2


End file.
